darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Long Time Now See
Back to 2010 Logs Metro-X Murusa Metro-X is wandering from the eastern wastes, flying low to the ground, lift jets kicking up all manner of heavy debris. Murusa is out on the plateau near the entrance to the shopping mall as she investigates the area for possible security issues. Metro-X notes the familiar signature on his sensor reads, and banks lazily towards Murusa, engines roaring along the way, left and right heads scouting around while the central looks dead ahead. Murusa looks up as she hears the engines, waiting a moment to assess her scanner readings then smiling. She clicks her radio on, "Good cycle Metro-X, it has been a long time since you blessed Crystal City with your presence." Metro-X's com buzzes a moment before he responds "Long time in the underground, pinned behind gang lines... Been a while since I even saw sky." kicking on his afterburners and heading towards Murusa, coming in at a galloping landing to stand nearby to the femme. Murusa watches him come toward her in that three headed form of his, "I heard. I do not forget my friends or associations." she states, smiling to him as he comes in for a landing. "It is good to see you." Metro-X bobs his central head, left and right still looking about, "It's good to be remembered, though Farshot has been rankling at my denial of lethal force, I'm wondering how long before I might have to remind him who makes the law in Cubicron" a hint of resignation in his voices. Murusa reaches out to lay a hand on the central head, "I didn't realize Cubicron even had laws anymore. At least ones the gangs and other less savory sorts follow." Metro-X snorts in his usual triple staccato, "I maintain the law in the Buffer Zone, the old laws - you know that" Murusa inclines her head, "Of course." she pats your central head then withdraws her head. "So what brings you to Crystal City?" she inquires. Metro-X's right head turns towards the city "Seeing old sites, getting out of the underground for a time... Wondering how long before the Old Mech tries to recruit me again" left head smirking. Murusa mms softly, "You mean Solarix? I would not know. I haven't seen him in awhile." Metro-X grunts "He's become more isolated? Who has been running the city then? Not Omega Supreme?" Murusa shakes her head, "You know who runs the city is the council. As for Omega he's been more isolating than Solarix. I think the disappearance of his brother has something to do with it." she sighs and shakes her head. Metro-X mrmmmms and looks towards the city with all three heads, "I think things are tearing themselves apart..." Murusa nods a little to that, "I suspect you may be right. It's not been quite the same since Fumik Tzu was running about getting items to make himself a young mech again." Metro-X sits down finally, on his haunches, looking back to Murusa "Perhaps he needs to be looked into." You say, "I would look into him, but he cannot be located and to be honest my presence is more needed at the city gates than looking for him at the moment." Metro-X lifts one head "I'll sniff him out, so to speak, cannibalizing to reduce body discrepancy... it's not right." Murusa mms, "He abducted me to get Protofire to trade for a portion of the Flame of Primus from the temple. That alone wasn't right." Metro-X shakes his central head, eyes dimming slightly "He'll be brought in, in due time." right hand jaw working for a moment, "He runs free because he feels the law can't follow out of the cities, seems I've been below ground too long." Murusa nods, "I'm sure he'll be found eventually. And when he is, we'll have to have plenty of troops as he is well protected by cyber ninjas." Metro-X pfffs at that from all of his heads "Please, I've actually stood against Megatron himself and left him leaking mech fluid before we both had to leave the field... What are a bunch of flipping, skipping, drones." You say, "Very tough to hit, trust me on that. But then there were at least ten of them that jumped on me with a net." she notes, "As for Megatron, I'm sure you are the least of his concerns currently. Maybe it is time to remind him."" Metro-X shakes his head "The war is more Prime's concern, I can handle a handle an army of thugs and some spliced out speed drones, but he has the hard military models, many of them are the same model that I was based on." Murusa hmms to that, "The war is becoming more of the entire planet's concern than just the Autobots my friend. Not too long ago the Decepticons rushed the gates with their fliers just to grab the flag and run. We received some injuries because we have become too complacent." Metro-X grunts at that "Which is dividing the planet more... Either we stand under Prime's rule and his soft approach, or we kneel under the mailed fist of Megatron... It's no wonder so many are getting off planet." You say, "I didn't know Prime ruled over the planet any more than Megatron, it is the councils that rule until this war is decided and even then the councils still may be ruling things as it has for so many millennia." Metro-X shakes his heads at that "I doubt it, I sincerely do, warlords are always warlords." Murusa sighs softly to that, "I suppose you are right in that regard my friend." she shakes her head as she looks back to her city. "I fear someday I will have no city to guard." Metro-X follows her gaze with one head still watching her "Then you'll truly know what it is like to live as I do." Murusa nods to that, "Not a fate I wish to seek out, but one I shall be prepared for should it come to past. I have not lived as long as I have without having forethought." Metro-X nods again and remains quiet, one head looking towards the city, one to Murusa, and one off into the distance, his expressions all quietly introspective. Murusa looks back to you, "Would you like to come into the city Metro-X?" she asks. Metro-X shrugs his massive shoulders "I suppose I could go into the city... It's been a while since I had a look around." Murusa nods, "I shall accompany you then if you do not mind?" Metro-X shakes his heads "Not at all, I don't mind" motioning with one head for Murusa to lead on. Murusa walks into the valley as she heads towards the city, "Any in particular you'd like to see?" Metro-X shakes his heads "I don't know really, I tend to just wander anyway." Metro-X has just nominated you for excellent Roleplay! Murusa inclines her head as she radios ahead to notify the guard she's on the way back with a guest. You have nominated metro-x For good RP! You say, "Well I'm due for a prayer at the Temple if you wish to come with me." Metro-X grunts at the notation "You know I don't believe in that... If that dusty old mechanism was around, well..." he shrugs as he walks. Murusa nods a little to that, "He gave us the freedom to live our lives as we choose without his interference. All we can do is ask for his guidance." she points out. Metro-X's right head growls while the left and center speak "Freedom to live our lives and subjugate others. There's your benevolent creator of Cybertron... Power extends to those who are hungry for it, and those who seek only peace are crushed beneath boot heels." Murusa sighs at your tone, "I will remind myself not to discuss religion with you again my friend." she murmurs softly as she steps toward the gate. Metro-X's heads all shake "Useless twaddle, that's all it is... The sooner this so called 'holy city' realizes it, the better." You say, "Honestly Metro-X I do not question what you do with your time, so please do not question mine." Metro-X grunts once again, one head looking to Murusa "So be it" he blinks though and his comm buzzes. "And so it begins again" muttering as he murmurs into his comm system "Trouble in the ramps" Murusa nods, "See you around then, stay safe." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs